


Stay A Little Longer

by AmryMLeighton



Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [4]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Admit it, Country Song, Fluff, I really only mention the other characters, Keegan is gentle when he's buzzed, Keegan is gentle with Logan, Keegan keeps him in line, Logan is a weird drunk, Logan is talks to much when he's drunk, M/M, One last kiss, Song fic, anything else I should add?, even though I don't like country I love this song and to me it works great for couples, honestly I love writing fluff because it pushes away the angst, i'm not good at these, not for long though, please enjoy?, they're in love, this is Logan and Keegan time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: I wrote this to the song Stay A Little Longer by Brothers Osborne. Good song. Everytime I hear it I always imagine my two OCs Elliot and Jasper. They're from another original story of mine. Was going to write as Keegan x Logan in their world. It's modern.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts).



> I may not like country, but I love this song.

* * *

Shortly after one of their more recent successes, Elias demanded a BBQ. 

He had protested, being outvoted by the rest of the Ghosts. 

Keegan just wanted another night to read his book. 

Keegan helped Hesh and Merrick bring up some alcohol from storage. They brought up mostly beer, however he preferred a smooth whisky, and brought some up for anyone who wanted it. 

Logan's eyes immediately widened when he saw the beer. 

"Haven't had this in forever!" He gasps, yanking up a bottle of bud light. 

Hesh lets out a chuckle. "We had some a few weeks ago, Logan."

Logan ignores him, instead taking a large swig of his beer, sighing in content. "Oh hell yeah. Hits the spot." 

They all help pass around the alcohol. Other soldiers had joined them, mostly staying in their own groups to allow the Ghosts some privacy. 

Keegan poured two fingers of whisky into his tumbler, sipping it to make it last. 

He hadn't had whisky this damn good since he was in his early twenties, before the Federation broke the treaty. 

As he sipped on his single glass, he watched his teammates drink beer after beer, Logan seeming to take it as a contest. 

For every one Hesh drank, Logan tried to drink two. 

He was starting to buzz six beers in, chuckling at everything Keegan said, as if it were all a big joke. 

"You sure you should keep drinking?" 

Logan looked over at Keegan curiously, grinning softly. "No. Are you gonna stop me?" It wasn't a threat, or said menacingly. It almost seemed as if he were asking Keegan to stop him. 

"Not until you start getting drunk. You always overdo it." 

Logan shrugs, sipping on his seventh. "Okay." He closes his eyes briefly, smiling. "I trust you." 

It felt weird hearing the kid say that, however, it also felt _right_. He wants Logan to trust him. 

He leans back in his seat, watching Merrick and Elias leave to get some burgers, Hesh leaving right after. 

When it's just the two of them, a medium paced country song starts playing softly from their radio on the table. 

Logan grins, standing. "Dance with me." He stumbles. 

"I think you should sit." When he stands to help Logan sit back down, the younger male takes his hands, twirling himself. 

He then pulls Keegan close, one hand on Keegan's shoulder, the other holding his much larger, calloused hand.

"Logan." He says softly, trying to warn him. 

Logan simply grins. "We've danced before, remember? Last time we drank together? I was buzzed just as I am now, the only time I'm brave enough to touch you."

Keegan's eyes widened at his confession. 

_I tell myself I'm not in love but one more time is not enough._

"Dance with me, please?" He looks around them, spotting no one around, as they've probably all left to eat. 

Moving carefully, he places his hand on Logan's hip, squeezing. 

"Alright." 

Logan smiles, leaning his head against his chest for a moment. 

He starts slow, simply moving Keegan and himself back and forth. 

As the beat picks up, Logan takes both of Keegan's hands. He pulls away, moving closer for a moment only to spin himself, then he pulls away again. 

He lets go of Keegan's hands to dance on his own. 

He sways his hips, moving his whole body in a sensual manner, Keegan's eyes never leaving him. 

Logan catches his gaze. Walking back over, he slides into Keegan's arms, hooking his fingers into his belt loops. 

He pulls Keegan against him, softly swaying his hips against the older male. 

"Logan." His voice is deeper than usual, huskier, and something of desire flashes across Logan's eyes. 

He takes his fingertips, and glides them slowly up, brushing them against and under Keegan's black shirt. 

He just watches Logan's eyes as his much softer hands caress him. 

He hums, closing his eyes briefly as Logan leans forward. 

It's a short kiss, just a simple touching of lips, before Logan pulls away.

He smiles again, pulling away to take a sip of his beer. 

He hands Keegan his tumbler, murmuring something he doesn't catch. 

He downs the remaining alcohol in one large gulp, earning a surprised gasp from Logan. 

"That is strong shit, how are you not gagging?" He takes Keegan's jaw in his left hand.

Keegan gives a brief chuckle, something he's noticed he only does near Logan. 

"I'm a strong man." Is all he says, taking both of Logan's hips now. 

Logan hums, wrapping one arm around Keegan's neck, the other around his waist. 

"I wish we could stay like this." Logan mutters, leaning his head against Keegan's shoulder. 

Keegan hums, setting his chin atop Logan's head. 

"That would be paradise." 

Logan looks up at him, a strange look gracing his handsome features.

"Paradise?" 

Keegan looks down, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

"Yes." He then places a stronger kiss to Logan's lips, breathing in his scent and enjoying the way his whisky and Logan's beer mix against his tongue. 

"Then being with you would be Heaven for me." He presses his forehead against Keegan's, touching noses. "I've always liked you, from the first day we met. I believe you're the one I've needed." 

He strokes Keegan's cheek lightly, enjoying his curious gaze. 

"The one you've needed?"

He nods. "To love me wholly, and to keep me in line. I don't think anyone else could handle me the way you do. I'm too much of a little shit, remember?" He kisses Keegan again. 

_One last kiss and then you're a goner._

"I'm hungry, let's eat." With that, he picks up another beer and heads out to where the rest are eating. 

_And I'm here wishing you could stay a little longer._

He sighs, shutting off the radio and following after Logan, filling his tumbler before he goes. 

_Wishing you could stay a little longer._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any song recommendations for our beautiful boys?


End file.
